


Old Curses

by MouseBird



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Disney Descendants AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseBird/pseuds/MouseBird
Summary: Mòrag and Brighid try to deal with Mòrag's little sleep problem after it keeps Brighid up all night. It turns out some curses leave behind some fun little side effects.





	Old Curses

They weren’t their parents, but that didn’t mean they were free from their influence. In Mòrag’s case, she didn’t really have to be ashamed of that, her family being royalty and generally good people and such. Sure, maybe her dad spent a couple of years as a beast and maybe, even after the kiss, the curse had some lingering effects on the bloodline, but that wasn’t really much in the grand scheme of things. Mòrag was mostly normal, though her nails grew a bit fast and a roar or two would get out when she was angry. Nothing that was super noticeable. Oh, and there was this little problem.  
  
"You growl in your sleep," Brighid stated, rubbing her temples in an attempt to calm the pounding in her head.  
  
Mòrag rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust them to the morning light. She rolled over in the bed to get a better look at Brighid. "Huh?"  
  
"If we are going to sleep in the same bed in the future, then you have to stop doing that."  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't even aware that I did that."  
  
"It's fine, it's just-" Brighid groaned into her hands. Her thoughts took a few seconds to catch up with her. "It's just that you were doing all night long, no breaks. How is your throat not killing you right now?"  
  
Mòrag pouted. "I guess it must be used to it. Again, my apologies."  
  
Brighid yawned and sunk into the bed. "We'll have to discuss how to deal with it later. I'm going to try to get as much sleep as I can, if you don't mind."  
  
"Ah, yes, you do that." Mòrag rushed out of bed and got ready for the day as fast as she could. Good night, Brighid," she said, despite it being early in the morning.  
  
Brighid replied with a snore.

* * *

It was safe to say that Mòrag's friendship with Zeke started off with a mutual feeling of guilt. Zeke felt guilty because his dad tried to kill her dad, and Mòrag felt guilty because her dad kind of did kill his, though it was partially his dad's own fault. Still, despite their dads' antagonistic relationship, they managed to become friends, even if Zeke really made Mòrag regret that time to time.  
  
They made it a habit to meet up for coffee a few times a month. Sometimes Brighid and Pandoria would join them but, this time, Brighid was too busy sleeping and apparently one of Pandoria's light bulbs went out, so she was busy replacing that. Kind of funny that the son of Gaston was dating the daughter of a cursed piece of furniture.  
  
Mòrag sat at a table, idly stirring some cream and sugar into her coffee as she waited for Zeke to be done waiting for whatever concoction he asked for this time. She sighed. At least he stopped asking them to give him raw eggs to drink.  
  
"There must be something awfully interesting going on in that coffee cup," Zeke said, pulling up a seat with his drink in hand. There was now a barista crying in the backroom.  
  
Mòrag looked up and greeted him, trying not to gag from the aroma coming from his drink.  
  
Zeke chugged the whole thing down in one gulp. "You look a bit down, something the matter?" he asked, wiping his face with his sleeve, despite there being perfectly good napkins sitting right in front of him.  
  
If Brighid were here, she have certain words to say about with his behavior. "I... may have upset Brighid. Apparently I growl in my sleep," Mòrag said.  
  
"Yeah, you do. I thought you knew."  
  
Mòrag took a sip of her coffee. "I didn't." She frowned into her cup. "...Do you think she'll leave me because of it?" she asked, but she wasn't sure if it was directed to her cup or to Zeke.  
  
"No, she wouldn't break up with you because of that. She's not that petty. Well, not to you, at least."  
  
Mòrag exhaled. "Yes, you're right. Sorry, I was being silly." Mòrag put her cup down. Her coffee was a bit too sweet. If Brighid were here, she would have just passed it off to her.  
  
"If you are really concerned though, Pyra could potentially help. She's good with lessening curses."  
  
"I'll have to pay Pyra a visit, then. Thank you, Zeke. I feel a bit better now."  
  
"And Mòrag," Zeke started, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Even if she does break up with you, which I emphasize is highly unlikely, you'll still have Pandy and me."  
  
"...Thanks Zeke." It was definitely a nice thing to hear, but Mòrag wished he had used a breath mint before speaking.

* * *

There were many difficulties with being Maleficent's kid. People always seemed to assume the worst of Brighid before even meeting her. It would be easy for her to just give in to those expectations, and sometimes she couldn't help it. But she wasn't Maleficent. She didn't have to be.  
  
Of course, being Maleficent's daughter wasn't all bad. Being able to use magic was pretty cool.  
  
"Zeke said that Pyra might be able to help us," Mòrag said. She dropped off a bag of food on the kitchen table.  
  
Brighid stretched out her arms, slightly disoriented from sleeping half the day away. "Hmm, that isn't really an option." She pulled out a salad from the bag, making note of the thawing mille-feuille that sat in the bottom.  
  
Mòrag furrowed her eyebrows. She placed down two glasses of water for Brighid and herself before sitting down. "Why not?"  
  
"I have no issue with Pyra herself, but," Brighid stabbed a piece of lettuce, "We might run into Mythra. You know how she is, always bitching about the past."  
  
"You did try cursing her last week."  
  
"She was chewing too loudly, and I didn't actually curse her. At least, not during that time."  
  
"You can't just threaten to curse people you don't like."  
  
"I know that, but it's Mythra," Brighid said, stretching the name out. "Still, we aren't going to Pyra's." Brighid forcefully chewed on a piece of lettuce, hoping that it translated her frustrations over to Mòrag.  
  
Mòrag sighed. "What are our other options, then?"  
  
Brighid brought another piece of lettuce to her lips, but didn't eat it. The tricky thing about curses like Mòrag's was that they could only be truly undone by the person who originally cast them. Other magic or a true love's kiss could lessen the effects until they were basically unnoticeable, but the curse was still there. Dormant maybe, but not gone. Brighid had kissed Mòrag plenty of times, so true love's kiss wasn't going to help. Probably.  
  
Having the original witch undo the spell was not an option either. No one knew where she was. It was likely that she was dead, anyways.  
  
"I could use a spell to fix it," Brighid said, only slightly doubting her words.  
  
"I thought you specialized in fire magic and making curses, not fixing them."  
  
"I do, but if Pyra can do it, then how hard can it be?"

* * *

It took a while, but Brighid did eventually find a spell to use in some old spell book that she'd meant to read earlier but never really got around to it until now. She was hopeful about it, but Mòrag couldn't help but be apprehensive about it.  
  
It didn't help that Mòrag passed out immediately after Brighid cast the spell. Of course, she didn't feel so apprehensive about it then, on account of not being conscious, but the split moment before she did, she wished that she had written up a last will.  
  
When Mòrag woke up, there was something with dark fur on her. A blanket, presumably. She tried to throw the blanket off of her, but instead she just felt a tugging sensation as all she managed to do was pull on the fur.  
  
"On the bright side, you didn't growl while you were passed out," Brighid said. By the volume of her voice, Mòrag would have thought she was talking right in her ear, but Brighid was at the other side of the room, skimming through the spell book.  
  
Mòrag slowly rose to her feet. She tried to stand up straight though it seemed as if her back wanted to be hunched over. She stepped on the tail she shouldn't have had, and bit her tongue with fangs that shouldn't be there, either. "Please tell me you can reverse this," Mòrag said, speaking slowly to make sure she didn't injure her tongue any further.  
  
"I could, but don't you want to see if you'll growl in your sleep again?"  
  
"Brighid," Mòrag stated, her voice tense but missing a certain roar that would usually be there.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll change you back,” Brighid sighed and flipped through the spell book, “And we'll visit Pyra."  
  
When Mòrag woke up again, Brighid had actually put a blanket over her this time. She still threw it off to be sure, even if it would have been weird for her to grow blue fur with roses on it.  
  
Warm fingers ran through her hair and Mòrag felt her head resting on something soft. It wasn't cushiony like a pillow, and it took her a few moments to realize it was Brighid's lap. Mòrag turned onto her back, looking up at Brighid. Brighid gave her a soft smile.  
  
Mòrag frowned. "Hey, if we can't find a way to stop my night growling, will you-" Mòrag interrupted herself and paused. "What will we do?"  
  
Brighid's hand froze on Mòrag's head, but only for a second. "We'll have to find another solution to it for when we move in together, like possibly getting separate bedrooms."  
  
"Ah, right." Mòrag swallowed. "Thank you, Brighid."  
  
"Now, as much as it pains me to say this, let's go see Pyra."

* * *

Luckily, Mythra was away when they came to visit. Rex was there, though. He was near a cliff, teaching some villagers how to salvage. Some of those villagers were mice.  
  
Pyra was sitting nearby, watching his efforts and mixing what Brighid thought was a potion on top of a fire. Upon closer inspection, it was just plain soup.  
  
"Hi Mòrag and Brighid, are you here to eat dinner with us?" Pyra asked when she saw the pair approach her.  
  
"No, we're here to ask for a favor," Brighid said.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Apparently I have a habit of growling in my sleep, so we were wondering if you had any magic to help lessen my curse," Mòrag said.  
  
Pyra slowly but audibly breathed out, as if she was stalling for time for what she was about to say next. She then took a taste test of her soup before answering the request, so she was definitely stalling. "You know I can't, Mòrag. I can change a death curse into a sleeping one," Brighid winced at that, "but even then my magic can't trump a true love's kiss. No curse breaking magic can. I'm sorry, Mòrag, but your curse is already at the weakest it can get."  
  
Mòrag knew that was likely, but hearing it out loud still stung. She had dealt with the curse all of her life, and could live with it just fine, but there was a small part of her had held on to the idea that it would get better. Of course, that part was dead now.  
  
"It's fine," Mòrag said, trying to keep her intonation steady.  
  
"Surely, there must be something else you can do," Brighid said. "Like switch the symptoms around."  
  
"I'm sorry, but that's too great of a risk. It's very likely switching effects around could end up making the curse worse." Mòrag gave Brighid a quick glare, but Pyra didn't seem to notice as she continued to speak. "But hey, you could always try ear plugs."  
  
Brighid and Mòrag turned to each other and blinked. Well, Mòrag blinked. Brighid's eyes were already closed, but she blinked in spirit.  
  
"We... hadn't thought of that," Brighid said.

* * *

Brighid put the ear plugs in. The shopkeeper had said that they were of the highest quality. Brighid wouldn't have minded lower quality ones as long as they blocked the growling, but Mòrag insisted on buying Brighid the best ones, and Brighid wasn't one to stop Mòrag from treating her. This whole situation was Mòrag's fault, anyways. Kind of.  
  
Both of them got ready for bed and Mòrag said goodnight, or maybe she didn't. Brighid couldn't hear her either way.  
  
While the ear plugs were slightly uncomfortable, Brighid managed to fall asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
Mòrag, on the other hand, didn't sleep at all. While Brighid didn't growl in her sleep, she certainly did snore. And, also, she blew smoke out of her mouth. The second of those things being slightly more concerning.


End file.
